Mawata, Princess Of Disaster?
by MyOhMai
Summary: Read inside for summary. Rating may go up. Enjoy! FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Hi. Here's my first Pretear fanfic!

* * *

**Summary: Mawata turns into the Princess Of Disaster, Takako (former POD) is now the Queen Of Disaster (you come up with a better name for her!) and has many more enemies working for her. Can Himeno stop Takako and change Mawata back? What will Sasame do?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear.**

* * *

Chapter 1 

Mawata looked outside. The rain was pouring down, reflecting her mood. She was listening to her favorite radio program, "Words Gate with Sasame".

_'I feel so alone…Something is missing…'_

Mawata remembered the Knight Of Sound's words.

"_You can't **find** what it is you're looking for. But you know, maybe what you find isn't something you can hold **in your hand.**_"

Now, the 8th grader had a life most would call…perfect. Mawata was, in most people's opinions, beautiful. She was also smarted and talented in many things, not to mention rich. Her manners were very good, but for some reason, she always felt…empty inside. No one could see the sadness in her eyes.

_'Every guy wants to ask me out…because I'm beautiful. Others want to be my friends…because I'm rich…'_

_"You have to let people see the real you."_ Sasame's voice told her.

"The real me, huh? What is my true self?" She asked herself. Footsteps were coming upstairs. Mawata looked at the pink haired girl at her door.

"Mawata, are you coming down for dinner?" Himeno asked.

"I'll be coming shortly." She replied.

_**'My real self…is cold and distant…'**_

_'Huh? Who said that?'_

_**'People don't see the real me…because they don't want to see the real me...'**_

_'That's right…they just care about my looks or money…'_

_**'And Himeno…'**_

_'Himeno…?'_

_**'Himeno is not my sister…I won't think of her as one!'**_

_'I won't…'_

_**'My enemy…the Prétear.'**_

_'Enemy…'_

TBC...

* * *

If you didn't understand the bold voice part, then you must have not read Pretear yet. ;;; It's the Princess Of Disaster talking to Mawata like she did to Natsue. Well, read and review! BTW, I've only read the up to the 3rd manga. Sorry if your fic is similar to this! Honest, I haven't even read one Pretear fic. But I'm going to now to see if I accidentally copied someone else's idea. Read and review please!  



	2. Chapter 2

Hi. This story is just to tide you over until I can update Wind Whispers...I might make a ColmXNeimi fc. (Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones) Anyways, here's the next chappie!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**

I've only gotten one read for this on AS, and one review for this on anyways, next chappie:

Mawata was downstairs, eating with her "family". Every now and then, she glared at Himeno. Mayune was acting all high and superior, like she usually did. She was wearing an expensive dress.

"Ohhoho! Jealous of me, Himeno?"

"Jealous of the two moles you have on your face?" Himeno replied.

"Oh! Hmph, they're beauty marks. Tanaka! Drive me to the beauty parlor."

"Yes, ma'am."

They left and Natsue and Kaoru were having a 'lovey-dovey' talk.

_'What does mother see in that fool? Mayune's right, he's just a washed up novelist.'_ Mawata thought.

"I'm going to meet with Yayoi and some others." Himeno said. Her father nodded.

"Don't stay out too long!"

Himeno's POV

_'Hmm…Mawata was quieter than usual…'_

"Hey Himeno!" She was greeted by Yayoi, Sasame, Mannen, Hajime, and Shin.

"Is something bothering you?" Sasame asked.

"No, I'm fine. It's nothing." Himeno said.

Suddenly, a seed appeared from behind. Mannen pulled Yayoi away, it almost crashed into her.

"Thanks."

"No problem, let's leave this up to Sasame."

Hajime and Shin backed away as Himeno grabbed Sasame's hand. Then, she transformed into the Prétear of Sound. __

'Himeno, ask if there are any more seeds…'

'Ok…'

**'You shall not succeed this time…**' A voice said.

'That voice…Mawata?'

**'That's right 'sister'. You can't stop me!'  
**  
Himeno was shocked by the evilness she heard in Mawata's voice. She was distracted and then two seeds knocked her down.

"Himeno!" Yelled Yayoi, Mannen, Hajime and Shin. She was unconscious.

_'Himeno! Himeno, can you hear me?'_ Sasame asked, but there was no answer.

* * *

BTW, I saw pics of Sasame and Kei in the anime...they look way cuter in the manga, in my opinion...anyways, hope you enjoyed it...


	3. Chapter 3

Ya know what? I bumped my head hard in math yesterday by accident. As a result of that, here's two random things for you! First a YuGiOh thing: 

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh blah blah blah.

Anzu: I feel pretty, oh so pretty...

Yami: MUFFINS!

Jounouchi: I shall not listen to reason!

Seto: Where's my BEWD plushie? (I want one! And a few other plushies as well...)

Mokuba: Ooh! Guess what Seto wrote in his diary!

Ryou: ATTACK OF THE DUCKS!

Honda: I have abandonment issues...

Pegasus: I've had too much wine...

Marik: My favorite letter is Q!

Bakura: Mmm...blood. Tastes like chicken!

Me: Don't report this, this is just a side thing like an author's note!

* * *

And here's the poem! 

The rubber duck

Squeak squeak squeak

Very disturbing

Fear it's awesome power!

Oh my God

It's purple?

I My Me! Strawberry Eggs

Fa fa mi do

The last two lines came from nowhere...and I don't own I My Me! Strawberry Eggs...I have no idea what it's about...

* * *

Ok, on with the story! 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear.

* * *

**

Switching back to Mawata's POV

**_'Good job, Princess...'_**

_Thank you, my queen.'_

**_'The Prétear is not defeated yet...but the Leafe we took from her is very delicious.'_**

_'When will we strike next?'_

**_'Have patience, I have a plan...'_**

Himeno's/Other's POV

_'Himeno...'_

The Prétear saw a faceless image...the voice...belonged to her mother...(This sounds exactly like the manga, ne?)

_'Mom! Wait, don't go!' _She shouted as her mother faded away...

Himeno woke up to see the relieved faces of her friends.

"Wh...what happened?"

"You were attacked the Princess Of Disaster's seeds." Goh told her.

"Princess...wait a minute! I heard Mawata's voice." Himeno replied.

"It seems that there's a new Princess Of Disaster." Kei said.

"What happened to Takako?"

"Since there is a new Princess, the former one has become the Queen of Disaster. She can make a lot of seeds that stronger than usual. The more people she controls, the stronger she gets. Now that Mawata's been taken over, her heart is still being corrupted by darkness as we speak." Kei said.

"We have to defeat her. You shouldn't have gotten distracted by hearing her voice!" Hayate shouted.

"But she's my stepsister!"

"You can't let your emotions get in the way!" He replied.

"There must be a way we can change her back...there has to be a way!"

"Himeno's right, we can't just kill her. Kei, there has to be something you're not telling us." Sasame said.

"...Fine. Since Mawata is the Princess Of Disaster now, she has a seed inside of her."

"Like with Yurie?" Himeno asked.

"That's right. But this seed is different. It's one of the Queen's strongest seed. We could try to remove it, but..."

"But?" Sasame asked.

"It would be very dangerous to try to remove it, because...it's in her _heart._" Kei finished.

"Oh!"

"So, if we try to remove it, we might end up killing her anyways. Is that what you're trying to say?" Sasame asked.

"I know our purpose is to defeat her, but the Leafe Knights can't just kill! It's wrong, plus it's not Mawata's fault that she got dragged into this!" Mannen said.

"Well, you actually have a point for once." Kei replied.

"Hey! Grr..."

"Calm down, Mannen, we'll find a way." Hajime said.

"I have an idea..." Shin piped up.

"What is it?" Himeno turned towards the little boy.

"Well..."

TBC...

* * *

I have no idea about Shin's plan or the Princess Of Disaster's plans...why? Because I just wrote this a few minuts ago...even though I'm the author, no idea what's gonna happen... 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, look! Did MyOhMai finally update?

Sorry it took so long, I had writer's block. It's very hard for me to write a non-humor fic...this is only supposed to be a filler story for those of you waiting for an update for Wind Whispers.

BTW, guys, you don't get to hear Shin telling them the plan. Sorry! But just read it, ok? I might end the story this chapter or next chapter...

Anyways, sorry if there's more dialogue than descriptions, but we all have stuff we're not good at, right?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: You know what I'm going to say. **

* * *

**

Small Recap:

_"I have an idea..." Shin piped up._

_"What is it?" Himeno turned towards the little boy._

_"Well..."_

* * *

"Sounds like it could work." Kei said.

"It's still a little risky though. Are you sure you want to do this?" Hayate asked. The little Leafe Knight of Plants nodded.

"Right. Let's go." Mannen said.

The Knights and Prétear left Leafeania.

Himeno rushed and bumped into...Mayune.

"_Watch it_! Oh, it's **you**. Figures you'd be with these _boys_ again. I don't suppose you know what's going on with Mawata?" She tossed her hair. Himeno opened her mouth to speak, but her stepsister interrupted.

"Well, if you see her, tell her to come home by 9." She stuck her nose in the air and walked off.

"She's as snobby as ever." Mannen said.

"You're one to talk." Goh replied.

"Now's not the time, guys." Hajime told them and sighed; a sweatdrop appeared on the side of his head.

**

* * *

**

**Mawata's POV**

**'Do you understand, Princess?'**

"Yes, my queen. I'm ready."

**'Good. I'm starting to crave more Leafe...'**

"I won't fail on getting their Leafe."

_'Finally, they'll all pay...' _

_

* * *

_

Himeno/Other's POV

"She's coming..." Sasame said.

"Ready!" Mannen took Himeno's hand.

Shards of ice attacked the seeds. Mawata walked towards them. She was all dressed in black. A giant seed covered her chest.

"Mawata, please. Stop this." Himeno pleaded.

"Sorry, but I cannot deny my Queen the Leafe she desires..." She responded.

Himeno froze Mawata's feet.

"I can't move!"

_'I hope Shin's plan works...' _Mannen's voice said.

"Me too..."

_'I will not lose.' _Mawata thought.

**'Good, because failure is_ not_ an option.'**

_'Yes, my queen...'_

Sasame walked up to Mawata. Then, he put his hand on her cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked calmly.

"I...I...**hate all of you**!" She yelled at him.

"No, you don't. That's just Takako speaking." Mawata stared at him. Sasame pulled her towards him and embraced her.

"Mawata, I...I _do_ accept you. You've just never realized it. Even if you never consider me your sister, I still care about you." Himeno told her.

Sasame hugged her tighter. Mawata was silent.

"NOW, Shin!" He yelled. The little boy jumped on Mawata's back and put his hands on the giant seed that controlled her. Shin's hands glowed and the seed started to crack.

**_'What? No...Get this brat off of yourself!_**'

Mawata did not answer her queen. Tears silently crept out of her eyes.

"...Hi...Hime...Himeno...I'm sorry!" She shouted.

The seed faded from her back. Shin got off of her and Sasame ended the embrace. Himeno ran up to her.

"Mawata, are you ok?" She turned to Goh and held out her hand. He took it and Himeno became the Fire Prétear.

The snow around them melted (remember, Mannen used his powers, and let's pretend it's also snowing for the story's sake, ok?) and Himeno hugged her stepsister.

_'It's so warm...and loving...' _Mawata thought.

"I'm glad to have you back, Mawata. We all are." Himeno said, looking around at everyone.

"I...I'm sorry if I hurt any of you too badly." She said, looking down at the ground.

"And, like they say, '_You only hurt the ones you love_', right?" Sasame smiled.

"...Guys. It's not over yet." Mannen said, and everyone looked at him. Hajime pointed to the Queen of Disaster.

"**I may have lost my strongest puppet, but I can still take her Leafe!**" She dived towards Mawata.

TBC...

* * *

Guess what? (If I didn't already tell you) I got the 4th manga already! Yep, definitely HimenoXHayate romance for those of you wondering about that and haven't read it. It's been a year since I've updated, but don't worry, hopefully you won't have to wait another year for an update. I might update soon depending on how many reviews I have. (cough, cough, wink, wink) Oh, and happy Valentine's Day! Or, Singles Awareness Day! XD Some people in health were saying that.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Guess what everyone? This is the last chapter! So enjoy. And thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing so far.

* * *

"Mawata!" Everyone yelled as the Queen flew towards her. 

Kei jumped in front of her. He lifted up his hand with the Leafe ring(1) he was wearing. Light blinded the Queen as she put her arm in front of her to shield her eyes. Takako stumbled backwards.

"Are you ok?" Kei asked, turning to Mawata.

"Yes. Thank you." She replied to the Knight Of Light.

Hayate stepped forward, glancing at Kei.

"I'll take it from here." Kei nodded. Hayate held out his hand and Himeno took it.

"Sword of the Wind!" Himeno took a slash at the Queen, who dodged.

"You can't beat me this way, I know _all _your attacks! Remember, I used to _be_ the Prétear before you were…"

Himeno turned to Mannen and then Mawata.

"Mannen, please get Mawata to a safe place."

"Right!" The Knight Of Ice nodded. He took Mawata's hand and led her out of harm's way.

Goh, Shin, and Hajime were using their powers to defend themselves around the surrounding seeds that attacked them.

Kei was leaning on Sasame's shoulder. The Knight of Light had used up a lot of his Leafe to protect Mawata. Sasame had his eyes closed, transferring some of his Leafe to restore Kei's energy.

"Ready?" The Knight Of Wind asked.

"Yes!" said the 'Princess' of Leafe.

"Cyclone Scythe(2)!" A gush of wind came together to make a weapon shape.

"**_NO_**!" The Queen shot backwards several feet and lied still.

"It's over." Kei stood up, regenerated because of Sasame.

"Thank you for protecting Mawata. Both of us owe you a lot." Himeno smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It is my duty as a Knight."

"It's time to make sure Takako will never disturb our lives again." Sasame said.

"You don't mean killing her? I won't do that!" Himeno said. The Knight Of Sound shook his head.

"No, not killing her. I mean that we have to seal her." Sasame answered. "And this time, the seal won't be broken. Kei?"

Kei nodded and then merged with Himeno

"So much darkness…Only the Light Prétear can contain her." The Knight of Light told Himeno.

"Alright, Scepter of Light!" Himeno lifted up her staff. There was a glow surrounding the fallen Queen. Then an orb appeared, with Takako trapped inside.

"This barrier of light won't be broken. But we should take Takako back to Leafeania." Sasame told them.

"You guys did a good job." Hajime said.

"Well, you did a good job too." Himeno kneeled down and patted Hajime and Shin on the head.

"Hayate and Himeno are a great time." The couple blushed and looked away from each other.

"I could've won without her." Hayate said.

"Oh! Is that so?" Himeno turned to him and stuck her tongue out. Then the Prétear stormed away angrily.

"Some things never change." Sasame shrugged and sweatdropped.

Himeno was walking away, muttering.

"…That Hayate…he's got some nerve…"

She saw Mawata and Mannen in front of her.

"Himeno! So it's over?" Mannen asked. The pink haired teenager nodded happily.

Mawata looked down at her feet sadly.

"Himeno…" She began.

"It's not your fault. You were just being controlled." Himeno said soothingly.

"She only controlled me because I had darkness in my heart…"

"Everyone has darkness." Kei said simple. He and the other Knights walked up to Mannen, Mawata, and Himeno.

"Without darkness," Sasame explained, "There would be no light."

"So…It's ok to have darkness in your heart. And it's your decision on what actions you take because of the light and dark in your soul." The Knight of Light said wisely.

"We all care about you." Himeno told her in a cheerful voice.

"That's right." Sasame went up to Mawata and kissed her.

She turned a scarlet red and everyone was staring at them.

"Oh, what the hell." Hayate said and pulled a Himeno towards him in a passionate kiss. This certainly made her forget about her anger about the last few minutes.

The rest of the Knights just stared at the rest of the couples kissing. Hajime started clapping.

"Alright!" The Knight of Water cheered and Shin joined in.

"No fair…" Mannen and Goh muttered. The Knight of Ice and the Knight of Fire pouted. Kei started to chuckle.

And so, from Disaster's defeat, love blossomed. Bonds were strengthened and the purest whitest snow fell down peacefully, leaving 9 people in the midst of it all. Time seemed to stand still for the Knights and _sisters_. If only everyone could stay in their happiest memory forever…but life goes on, giving everyone the chance to make more new, happy memories.

**OWARI

* * *

**

Notes:

1. I haven't seen the anime, but in the manga, each Knight has a peace of jewelry or something that's supposed to be their symbol or something. Kei has a ring, Hajime and Hayate have something in their hair, for Goh it's the collar, Mannen has a bracelet, Sasame has an earring and Shin has a necklace.

2. This attack isn't in the manga, it's just a random weapon I picked.

Well? How'd I do? I hope you're satisfied. Sorry it had to end on chapter 5, but I have writer's block right now and I really should update my Shaman King story. Anyways, see y'all later! Don't forget to REVIEW.


End file.
